He Walks Away
by primavera15
Summary: Re-uploaded! What happened during season 1, episode 9 of The Vampire Diaries.


He Walks Away

One-shot

Note: This takes place from episode 9, season 1 of The Vampire Diaries when Caroline questions Matt about his "heys" and continues on from there until the night when the pig out with junk food in her room. This is what I think goes on that day with their thoughts and stuff.

Caroline: `

"Bye." I said to my friend and I saw Matt. My heart jumps in excitement.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey!" I said with a huge smile on my and was about to say more but stopped when I saw him walk to his next class. _That was…weird. Maybe's he's in a hurry to his next class. _

I didn't see Matt the whole morning until school ended. I was walking with my friends when I saw him.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey."

I saw him starting to walk away from the corner of my eye when I decided to face this.

"What is that?" I demanded. My friends stared back at me in surprise and they decided to keep walking.

Matt turned around and walked up to me. "What is what?"

"The "hey". That's twice, that's two "heys". Do you have any other words in your vocabulary?"

"What's wrong with hey?"

"It breaks an awkward subtext! You spent the night in my bed. There was cuddling and then you snuck up before dawn, which I must say, is a total lame guy move that I did not appreciate! Now with the "heys"? Seriously?

I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but do not mistake that for me being a push over because I do not like guys messing with my head anymore!"

He looked very surprised. "I heard your mom in the morning, didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window."

"You went out the window? Well another lame guy move."

"Your mom's a sheriff! And as for the "heys" I'm pretty sure that's what I said to you ever since the first grade."

I felt…sad and disappointed. "Oh."

"Trying to read something into it? Lame girl move."

With that he walked away.

I wanted to run up to him so bad and tell him that…I felt safe with him and I felt something…that I've never felt with anyone else. I wanted to be with him, to beg for him to come back but I held my tongue and I slowly turned around and began to walk home myself. My heart was dieing in my heart. But then I guess I shouldn't be so surprised I mean…how could he suddenly take me seriously. I've been with other boys and been chirpy and all that all the time. I've never paid attention to him until…I saw how much he cared for me last night. _Or I thought at least he cared. _

_I'm so stupid. _I arrived home ten minutes later and I unlocked the door and went inside. I placed my backpack down on top of the table and made myself a ham and cheese sandwich and poured myself some apple juice. I sat down at the table and took a bite, chewing on it slowly, suddenly not feeling hungry at all. I managed all of the food down and placed the dished in the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and went upstairs to do my homework.

Matt:

I couldn't stop thinking about Caroline. I didn't understand why she would suddenly be so…interested in me. Before last night, I would say "hey" and she would say "hey" back and that's it. I never looked at her as anything but a classmate, maybe a friend but nothing else. Last night with nothing. Caroline's face slipping into my mind when I said my last words to her.

I suddenly felt guilty. I had to straighten things out. _I'll go visit her tonight. _When I arrived home I made myself something to eat before cleaning the house and doing my homework. After, I took a shower and dressed and I looked out the window and saw sundown would be here in about an hour.

Caroline:

After everything was done and I got dressed after my shower, I decided to check my email before I went to bed. I went over to my laptop and sat down on my bed. I froze when I heard a noise coming from behind. The first word that came to mind. _Damon. _I quickly got up and was about to use my laptop as protection when I saw it was Matt.

"Hey!" he said.

I exhaled in relief and anger. "What are you doing here?"

"Your window was open, I thought you should know."

"Not funny." I said, walking over to the window.

"Look early today I lied."

"About?" I asked, closing the window.

"About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creped me out."

"It creped you out? Did you come over here to insult me or what because it's been a really long night."

"Not it's just that I don't like you."

I swore I heard my heart fall down somewhere.

"I never had but…it was nice." he continued.

"What?"

"Being in bed with you. It felt nice. So I was thinking about it and thought I should tell you I stayed the night because you were all sad and lonely and I felt bad for you."

It took everything of me not to let him see how much his words were affecting me. "Well thank you, I love being a charity case. You can leave now."

I heard him follow behind me as I walked past him to open the door.

"No because I know." he said. I turned around and looked at him.

"With Vicky gone and my mother…whatever. It's just me. So…I know" he said.

I stared at him for a long moment, taking everything he said in. _I know what you mean. _I began to think of something that would make the situation more pleasant and an idea clicked it. I gave him a small smile.

"I have an idea. Wait here I'll be right back." I said and went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed all of my junk food.

I went back upstairs with my hands full and I saw him smile in amusement. He took the bag of chips from my teeth and I chuckled. We laid down on my bed and I placed the chips and cookies on my bed. I grabbed the almost empty bag of cookies and handed him one. We laughed, we talked, we had a good night in the end. After that night we began to hang out as friends but even though my heart still beats for him ever time I see him, ever second he's next to me and I still have hope that maybe someday he feel something for me.

Note: Matt's so adorable! I wouldn't blame Caroline for liking him! Hehehehehehehehehe


End file.
